Al-Baqara
Sura Al-Baqara (Sūratu al-Baqarah, "Calf") is the second and the longest sura (chapter) of the Qur'an. The chapter comprises 286 Ayat (verses) and the verse 282 is the single longest verse in the Qur'an. The famous Ayat (Verse 255) is also part of this Surah. The last two verses of the chapter are also of special importance. Overview The Surah's name is in reference to an argument between the Prophet Moses and the Israelites over a cow they should sacrifice in order to know the murderer of a slain man (see ). (Not to be confused with the popular biblical incident where Moses prohibited worshiping a Calf idol, referenced later in the chapter.) It is a Madinan sura; most of it is believed to have been revealed during the first two years after the Hijra. Some sections (for instance, the verses prohibiting interest on loans) were revealed later, and the last three verses were revealed in Mecca. The sura addresses a wide variety of topics, including substantial amounts of law, and retells stories of Adam (Bible) and Moses and Abraham. A major theme is guidance: urging the pagans and Jews of Madina to become Muslim, and warning them and the hypocrites of the fate God had visited in the past on those who failed to heed His call. Surat Al-Baqarah contains several verses dealing with the subject of warfare. Verses are often quoted on the nature of battle in Islam Arabic Text بِسْمِ اللّهِ الرَّحْمـَنِ الرَّحِيم : Bismillāhi r-raḥmāni r-raḥīm : In the name of Allah, the Most Gracious, the Most Merciful 2:1 المِِ : ALIF LAAM MIM : For a detailed explanations of such abbreviations see here. 2:2 ذَلِكَ الْكِتَابُ لاَ رَيْبَ فِيهِ هُدًى لِّلْمُتَّقِينَ : DALIKAL KITABABU LA RA'E BA FI'HE HU'DAL LIL MUTAQEENA : This is the Book; in it is guidance sure, without doubt, to those who fear Allah. 2:3 الَّذِينَ يُؤْمِنُونَ بِالْغَيْبِ وَيُقِيمُونَ الصَّلاةَ وَمِمَّا رَزَقْنَاهُمْ يُنفِقُون : AL LA'DEENA YU'ME'NUNA BIL'GAYB WA YUQE'MUNA'S SALATA WA MIMA RADAQ'NA'KUM YUN'FI'QU'N : Who believe in the Unseen, are steadfast in prayer, and spend out of what We have provided for them; 2:4 والَّذِينَ يُؤْمِنُونَ بِمَا أُنزِلَ إِلَيْكَ وَمَا أُنزِلَ مِن قَبْلِكَ وَبِالآخِرَةِ هُمْ يُوقِنُونَ : And who believe in the Revelation sent to thee, and sent before thy time, and (in their hearts) have the assurance of the Hereafter. 2:5 أُوْلَـئِكَ عَلَى هُدًى مِّن رَّبِّهِمْ وَأُوْلَـئِكَ هُمُ الْمُفْلِحُونَ : They are on (true) guidance, from their Lord, and it is these who will prosper. 2:6 إِنَّ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُواْ سَوَاءٌ عَلَيْهِمْ أَأَنذَرْتَهُمْ أَمْ لَمْ تُنذِرْهُمْ لاَ يُؤْمِنُونَ : As to those who reject Faith, it is the same to them whether thou warn them or do not warn them; they will not believe. 2:7 خَتَمَ اللّهُ عَلَى قُلُوبِهمْ وَعَلَى سَمْعِهِمْ وَعَلَى أَبْصَارِهِمْ غِشَاوَةٌ وَلَهُمْ عَذَابٌ عظِيمٌ : Allah has set a seal on their hearts and on their hearing, and on their eyes is a veil; great is the penalty they (incur). 2:8 وَمِنَ النَّاسِ مَن يَقُولُ آمَنَّا بِاللّهِ وَبِالْيَوْمِ الآخِرِ وَمَا هُم بِمُؤْمِنِينَ : Of the people there are some who say: "We believe in Allah and the Last Day;" but they do not (really) believe. 2:9 يُخَادِعُونَ اللّهَ وَالَّذِينَ آمَنُوا وَمَا يَخْدَعُونَ إِلاَّ أَنفُسَهُم وَمَا يَشْعُرُونَ : Fain would they deceive Allah and those who believe, but they only deceive themselves, and realise (it) not! 2:10 فِي قُلُوبِهِم مَّرَضٌ فَزَادَهُمُ اللّهُ مَرَضاً وَلَهُم عَذَابٌ أَلِيمٌ بِمَا كَانُوا يَكْذِبُونَ : In their hearts is a disease; and Allah has increased their disease: And grievous is the penalty they (incur), because they are false (to themselves). Of course, there are more than 10 verses, and several, complete translations can be found in local libraries and elsewhere on the Internet. External links * Al-Baqara at Altafsir.com * Sura 2, The Heifer (Al-Baqarah) * Ayatul Kursi Learn Ayatul Kursi with Audio at MountHira.com *Arabic and Transliteration along with translation in several languages Category:Sura